stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Broseph
'Broseph '''is one of the locals in the show and already knew Johnny, Lance, and Ripper before the show started. He is the new bell hop at the resort. He might not be the best worker, but he is a killer surfer. He use to work for his mom at her surf shop on Sunset Beach, but he needed to change his scenery around so decided to get a job at the resort. He bunks with Reef and Johnny. He speaks with a Caribbean accent, which indicates he was originally from that part of the world before coming to Canada. Broseph is first seen sleeping in the fountain. He introduces himself to Reef, Emma, and Fin and then decides to take a shower in the Lobby bathroom. He went to the party from the night before and was the one who drove Lo's jeep into the pool. When he finds Emma crying in the laundry room, he ask her what's wrong. After listening to her about her sucky day, he decides to cheer her up. He takes her to the beach and teaches her how to surf. At the end of the day, he admits that she is a natural. When grom initiation started, he makes a deal with Johnny about him not having to do the gross challenges in exchange for 30% off at Broseph's mother's surf shop, and her jambalaya. However, he does have to do the challenges that aren't gross but embarrassing. At the end of the day though, the other senior finds out about the deal with Johnny. When a surfboard tour come to the resort, the most valuable surfboard calls to Broseph. He can't stop himself from taking it for a ride. But when he does the board is bitten in half by a shark. Broseph says it was the best day of his life, and even after being bitten in half the Duke board still speaks to him. Trivia *Broseph's surfboards is orange with yellow stripes. * Broseph's family is one of the few so far to be seen, but only his little brother Grommet has been seen to date, his mother and uncle have been mentioned. * Broseph was Emma's first surf coach. * Broseph´s counterpart is Jude Lizowski from ''6teen. *He wears a blue tank top with shorts and brown flip flops, when he's not surfing. *Broseph's afro is a spatial anomaly - capable of fully concealing foot-long hoagies and other hilarious items like fish, in the first episode he hid a five-foot long sub-sandwich. *In "Chum Music", Broseph is shown playing Ripper's guitar. *Broseph is a true soul surfer, which means no contests and above all he respects the ocean. *Broseph's name is a portmanteau of Bro and Joseph. *He is really agile on a surfboard. *Broseph does not surf for trophies and cannot surf while under pressure. *Gum helps him chill while under pressure. *He didn't know that the staff house had a oven or a toilet seat. *Broseph's hair may be the way it is because he doesn't use conditioner when he takes a shower. *Broseph knows how to fix a circuit breaker. *Broseph's iPhone is orange. *Broseph has his driver's license, as he was seen driving Stanley Stevens' car. *Broseph owns a orange Laptop. *Has 7 personal wonders (waves, sleep, chili dogs, bikinis, sun, beach and boards) *Broseph's uncle taught him how to fix a circuit breaker and hooked him up with some TV sets for Club Bro. *He didn't help Reef with his mom because he wanted free food and to be able to use the toilet seat. *He is a master prankster (the best in the group). Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Groms Gone Wild *Boards of Glory *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *Brofinger *A Prank Too Far *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution Gallery File:Broseph_bell_hop.jpg File:Broseph1.jpg File:Teletoonstoked.jpg Exaltaţii ep 2 019_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0002.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0005.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0013.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0015.jpg Exaltaţii ep 6 012_0005.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0007.jpg Brosheph surfing.PNG Friendship.PNG 3696820130_ef3d147d4d_m.jpg Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Groms Category:Broseph's Family Category:Club Bro